


The Child of Abundance

by pseunonbotch



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseunonbotch/pseuds/pseunonbotch
Summary: She ran away from her past, running as fast and as far as she could.But it caught up to her, and she had nowhere else to run.Ash had to return to the Seireitei, and face whatever friends or foes were there to greet her.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The cloak of darkness aided me in escaping without notice. I slipped out of the window of the house, sliding it closed behind me. It was a little past midnight. No one would be looking for me. 

The night air felt cool on my heated skin. It helped clear my head a bit. I knew I had to get moving, for my pursuers wouldn't be far behind. They never were. I had to get to the next town over, where the next safe house was. I had to get closer to the one place I might be safe. I had to get closer, even if it was only little by little. I had to get away. I had to run.

I looked up to the moon. It was full tonight. I felt it was a shame I couldn’t admire it more. I wanted to spend the night gazing up at it, taking in all of it’s glowing white glory. I loved the moon, and the stars, and the night. I felt comfortable under their gaze. It was the only gaze I’d ever felt comfortable under.

A sharp snapping noise shook me out of my thoughts. I saw a shadowy figure in the woods beside me. I nearly panicked. I forced myself to stay calm as I increased the speed of my running. I would not get caught. I would not rely on fighting to escape. I would get away, no matter what.

I ran damn near until dawn. I felt exhausted, but I had covered sufficient ground. I could stay in the town for a night or two, then it’d be off running again. I’d been doing this for a few weeks now. My pursuers had caught my scent again for the first time in six months. I had to make them lose it again.

I continued the rest and run pattern for another week and a half. That was when I finally lost those damn trackers that kept following me around. I was finally safe again. Not only that, but I was also closer to the one place I desired to be. The one place I could possibly be safe.

I ended up staying in the town for many years. Time seemed to escape me. It was a small town, practically hidden in forest. The town accepted me with open arms when I had arrived, and they continued to accept me for the entirety of my stay. I loved it. It was good.

Then, my past caught up to me, once again. 

“Dearie, could you do the town a favor? We have some supplies that need to be delivered to a bustling town not to terribly far from here, Karakura Town. It needs to go to a nice shop there that could use them. Could you take them there? No one can at the moment,” said the old lady that lived next door to me. Her name was May.

“Sure, May. I’ll take the bike. I’ll be back by nightfall. Take care,” I said as I left to go prepare.

Two hours later, and I was on the road. My motorcycle got me to Karakura Town in two hours. It wasn’t a pleasant ride, but it could’ve been worse. As I rolled into a parking lot in the center of the town, I noticed something I wish I hadn’t.

Shinigami were here.

I knew my objective, so I went to work on finding this small shop. I asked around for what type of shop might need the kinds of supplies I had, since May hadn’t told me what the shop’s name was. In the end, I never got a name, only vague directions that led me to an odd place.

I looked up at the shop’s name, and I nearly turned and ran. It was Urahara’s Shop. Urahara Kisuke. He ran the shop. If he was there, then Tessai and Yoruichi would be as well. I really didn’t need to run into those three. Thankfully, I didn’t have to.

An orange haired kid came running around the corner, clearly heading for the shop. I recognized him as Kurosaki Ichigo, Isshin’s son, but I kept my expression blank. I decided to be a little bold.

“Excuse me?” I asked tentatively.

“Huh? What is it?” Ichigo asked.

“I was wondering if you’d do me a favor. I have some supplies for Urahara Kisuke, but I’m running on a tight schedule. Could you make sure he gets these?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. But can I have your name in case he asks who gave them to him?”

I hesitated, but then thought of a response.

“Tell Urahara that a woman named May sent them.”

On that note, I jumped on my bike and the engine roared to life. I sped off, not looking back to see the puzzled look on Ichigo’s face.

I made it back to the house just before sundown. I had made good time, and that pleased me. May was thankful, but I told her it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t. The woman was just too nice for her own good.

I had been in a deep sleep when an odd pressure appeared. I bolted upright when I recognized it. A Hollow.

Its screech pierced the air. I immediately grabbed my weapons and ran out the door. I didn’t care who saw, I felt an obligation to keep whoever the Hollow was after safe.

The Hollow finally came into view. It was a wretched thing, all twisted and demented. I could feel the evil vibes it gave off. I frowned as I saw an old soul that looked a lot like May shivering in fear beneath the Hollow. My expression saddened when I realized it _was_ May. She had most likely passed that evening. She _was_ pretty old. However, I wasn’t about to let her get devoured. I unsheathed my old sword and attacked before the Hollow could tell what hit it. It dissolved into darkness, leaving me and May alone.

“Thank you, dearie. That thing was rather frightening,” May said with a small smile.

“Don’t thank me, May. It’s my job,” I said. “Now go on. I know you can pass on to a better place now that you’re gone.”

“Dearie, how can you see me? I’m dead. No one else could see me, or that thing. You’re different, aren’t you? I sensed it from the moment I met you,” May said calmly.

“Oh, May. You’ve always been sharp. But right now, I want you to go and be happy. My time in this town is up now. Go on, May. I’ll see you on the other side,” I said with a smile.

May disappeared. That was the turning point that caused me to leave. I guess May was the only one holding me in place. Now, I had to go. My new destination was Karakura Town.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was in chaos. No one could figure out why these Hollows would appear and then disappear. It was as if someone was waiting to finish them off as soon as they got to the world of the living. It was a giant mystery.

“Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Ukitake has requested your presence,” a Hell Butterfly reported to me.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

When I entered Captain Ukitate’s office, I was met with the sight of Matsumoto snoring peacefully on his couch. I felt my temper rise, and I knew I was glaring daggers at her sleeping figure before anyone said anything.

“Now, now, Captain Hitsugaya, no need to glare so hard. She simply staggered in and fell asleep. That’s not why I called you, though,” Captain Ukitake said.

That caught my attention.

“What’s going on here is strange, but I have a theory for why the Hollows are appearing and disappearing. Someone is attracting the Hollows, but they’re strong enough to kill them all rather quickly. I don’t have any leads on the identity of the person, but I do know that they must be extremely strong in order to take out numbers like that. Captain level strong,” Captain Ukitake said with a serious expression.

“But can’t we detect reiatsu spikes? If a captain level person out there were to be doing something like that, wouldn’t we recognize them?” I asked.

“No idea. I don’t know what’s going on, but something is catching the attention of Hollows. And also, it’s destination is rather peculiar. It’s clearly headed towards Karakura Town."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of the apartment, almost afraid of entering. It would serve as my new home for the time being. I knew I couldn’t hide much longer, not with the constant fear of being found. Finally, I mustered up the courage to enter.

It was normal. The furnishings were nothing special. It was good enough for me. I made sure to eat before sitting down and formulating a plan to get back on the radar of those I had been hiding from. I didn't know where I wanted to start. Did I visit Urahara? Did I visit the Seireitei? Did I dare return to the one place I needed to stay away from?

I began writing as quickly as my hand would let me. The plan slowly fell into place in my mind. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and how to do it. I knew how not to get caught, too.

The next morning, I grabbed my cloak and left. Things were about to get really interesting for everyone.

The Seireitei was exactly how I remembered it. The walls were still as high as ever. Shinigami were all over the place, running around like little black ants. It was amusing to watch.

I waited until nightfall, when security would be a little looser around certain parts of the gates. I headed towards the north gate since it was the closest to my hiding spot. I could see the lights of the Captains’ hall burning bright. A meeting was in session. Perfect.

I made my way slowly towards the gate guard. He was a rather big man, but that didn’t concern me. I knew my presence was concealed, so I simply flash stepped behind him and delivered a blow to the back of his neck, promptly knocking him out. I dragged him to the wall, leaning him up against it to make it appear as if he were only resting.

Now for the harder part. I had to open the gate. The gates were all very heavy, and they were also really loud. This action would definitely catch attention, which I was desperately trying to avoid. One of my many plans was to just obliterate the gate with my weapons, but that would really catch attention. I couldn’t jump over it, for it was way too tall. I needed to open it just enough for me to slip under it.

The gate was as heavy as I remembered it to be. It creaked as I lifted it, no doubt catching the attention of everyone within a mile radius. I slipped under and let the thing drop. It crashed onto the ground with a large boom. Well, now everyone knew I was here.

I heard scurrying feet approaching me. I knew I would have to resort to fighting, but I wanted to do it without my weapons. It would be simple hand to hand combat for me.

The first wave wasn’t bad. I knew the lieutenants and higher-ranking officials wouldn’t join until the weaker shinigami were defeated. I blew through them rather quickly, managing to keep moving towards the Captains’ hall at the same time.

Then all hell broke loose.

I thought the swarming of shinigami officers was bad. I had no idea. Lieutenants decided to join the fight earlier than expected. I had no doubt the captains were watching this now. I simply hoped that the actual captains wouldn’t take any action. That would completely ruin my plan.

Thankfully, no captains appeared. I got through the majority of the crowd without too many injuries. I had a couple of blows that I knew would bruise, but other than that I was okay. I continued to run. I jumped up to the rooftops to attempt to lose the crowd faster. I was so close to the hall. So close.

A couple of lieutenants flash stepped in front of me, causing me to come to a screeching halt. I could feel other shinigami closing in on my rear, completely surrounding me. Their zanpakuto were drawn, pointing at me.

“What business do you have here, you intruder?” one yelled.

I merely stayed silent.

“We will have you killed for the crime of breaking into the Seireitei!” another yelled.

Then they all charged at me

I knew I had no choice but to use a move that would reveal a little bit about me. I released reiatsu, causing an invisible force to blow back everyone around me. As soon as I saw an opening, I took it.

From that point on, I was uncontested. Lieutenants couldn’t keep up with my speed. Anyone who got in my way got flung away from me. I had lost all patience. I wanted to get to that hall.

I finally managed to slip through. I fought my way up to the hall, inching closer and closer. I could tell the captains were hiding and watching. My cloak was still up, hiding my identity, but that only fueled people’s curiosity, which I learned the hard way. 

The large doors were right in front of me. I pushed them open, storming into the Captains’ meeting. I ignored all of the captains who had bewildered looks on their faces and their zanpakutos in their hands. I walked right down the center of the hall to the chair of the Head Captain, Yamamoto. 

“Halt!” Yamamoto commanded.

I stopped about five feet from the foot of his chair. Then I did something that caused gasps to spread through the room.

I kneeled.

“Why?!” Komamura taicho yelled out.

“Why, you ask?” I said calmly. “What would you do in the face of the authority that looked after you as a child? What would you do in the presence of your teacher? What would you do in front of Captain-Commander Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai?”

“Only one of my students referred to me that way, but that student disappeared when she was only six. It’s been many years since that person has walked these halls,” Yamamoto began. “Is that really you… Ash?”

I stood and removed my hood proudly. “The one and only, Ryu sensei.”

Yamamoto stood and walked down towards me. He had a conflicted look on his face, but I already knew what was coming. As he swung his walking stick that hid his zanpakuto, I lifted my palm to catch it before it could smack me across the face.

“Yamamoto, that’s not a very nice greeting to someone who traveled a long way to get here and see you after many years,” I said playfully.

“You are still as disrespectful and childish as the last time I saw you. You must show me respect in front of everyone. You must explain yourself!” Yamamoto yelled.

I sighed. “It’s not that simple. It never has been. I came back because Aizen finally left.”


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the blow coming before I saw it. I turned to see a very angry Captain Komamura launching himself at me. I simply pulled out my small dagger and diverted his blow to the left.

“YOU TRAITOR! You knew?! Tell me where Tosen is!” he yelled.

“I wouldn’t know. I knew Tosen and Gin were in league with Aizen, and that he was after the Hogyoku, but I only found that stuff out after I left. The Seireitei has never been a safe place for me, and it still isn’t. Be grateful I’m even here right now,” I nearly growled.

“Why is the place most populated with powerful shinigami a dangerous place for you?” Kuchiki Byakuya asked.

“Shinigami are despicable creatures, Kuchiki taicho. Their aspirations can turn deadly in the blink of an eye, just like Aizen’s did. Aizen was the reason I left, and Aizen is the reason I’m back. It’s as simple as that.”

“Child, why are you here after so long?” Yamamoto asked.

“I knew that as soon as Aizen left here, he’d go after me again while he could. He never knew I continually kept tabs on the Seireitei. He thought he would catch me off guard, but he didn’t. You remember that Aizen was the one who found me and made my life hell, right?” I said hesitantly.

“What do you mean by that?!” a voice yelled. It was Hinamori Momo, Aizen’s lieutenant.

I smiled darkly. “Sorry to break it to you, but your captain was a monster. He found me when I was five, thanks to my ridiculous reiatsu. Anyways, when he found me, my small village was under attack. So many hollows were there, and there was no one to fight them off, except Aizen. He could’ve easily brought them all down himself, or called for reinforcements, but he simply stood and watched. I watched my friends and anyone I had ever known to get torn to pieces. I was the only one who could see the hollows, and it was awful. When the hollows went after me, Aizen made his move to protect me. Of course, I had already managed to kill some because my Kido had been activated forcefully by the stress of the situation. After they were all dead, I passed out. Aizen took me here. I couldn't tell anyone about what had happened because I knew better. No one would believe me, and Aizen would try and kill me. I endured harsh training for a year to awaken my powers. I watched as Aizen grew more and more interested in me each day. I knew he wanted me for his plans. As soon as I felt ready, I ran. It was my only option. I ran and hid,” I snarled at Hinamori, “for _years_. He’s a persistent bastard, I’ll give him that.”

Everyone stared at me like I was some poor puppy left in the rain. I hated it. I didn’t need pity.

I spun on my heel and stormed out of the Captains’ Hall, only to come face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui. They all had their zanpakutos put away, but they looked determined to keep me in the hall.

“Do you happen to have an issue with me leaving, boys?” I asked sharply.

“We’re not done with the interrogation,” Byakuya replied simply.

“Up yours, noble,” I said nastily.

I flash stepped away, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t sleep, and I was pissed. Of course, as soon as I got back to my old room in the Seireitei, my insomnia had to act up. I was _so_ not having it.

I walked around for a bit, waiting for the sun to rise. My head was pounding, but that comes with sleep deprivation. I found my old training grounds and smiled a little. I could see the dents I had made a long time ago, still clearly etched into the ground.

I decided a little training couldn’t hurt. I hadn’t released my zanpakuto in a very long time, so they’d be happy. 

“Awaken, Yonaka (Dead of Night). Higure (Dusk), Akatsuki (Dawn), you guys too. It’s about time we get some exercise.”

I watched as my zanpakuto glowed with life, buzzing in my hands. Yonaka emerged in human form, as did Higure and Akatsuki. They all looked relieved to be out of their swords. I was simply glad to see them again.

Akatsuki’s bright red hair swayed gently in the light breeze. Her purple eyes gazed back at me steadily. Higure’s soft blue hair remained tied back in a beautiful braid, and her purple eyes stared at me. Yonaka’s jet black hair was up in a ponytail. Her dark blue starry eyes gazed at me firmly, determination filling them. They all looked at me with ready expressions.

“I see you all want to start with the three on one battle. Why not?” I said with a small laugh.

I quickly tied my hair back and tightened my grip on my swords. Yonaka, the only solo blade in the current group, was strapped to my waist. Yonaka was the strongest out of the current group, so I wouldn’t use her. Today was the twins’ training day, and I would use it to the fullest.

I pulled out two plain katanas, then I released them into shikai. Two huge scythes appeared, one red and purple, the other blue and purple. The twins grinned. Yonaka smiled. I focused on getting myself into a fighting position. It was going to be a long session.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why do we have to come out here this early in the morning? Yama-ji?” Captain Kyoraku asked with a yawn.

“Because,” Yamamoto said, “Ash is out training. She always loved training at this time of day. Do any of you remember her, or have you seen her in any records?” 

“I do. She was so small, yet her eyes held no light in them like other children’s did. She was frightening when she was mad,” Captain Ukitate said.

“I believe most of us remember her in some way,” Captain Unohana said. “She was rather unforgettable, but she has been gone for a very long time.”

Every captain continued to walk through the Seireitei, searching for one person out of however many were in the place at the time. As they turned a corner, they saw something unbelievable.

They saw Ash.

Ash was clashing with three other odd looking people with two scythes in her hands. She looked tired, but determined. She had other weapons on her that were visible to the captains, but she wasn’t using them. She was only using the two scythes, and it looked hard.

“Oh come on Ash! Your movements are slowing. I know you haven’t used us in shikai for a while, but this is borderline pathetic!” a girl with blue hair taunted with glee.

“Higure, I dare you to say that again,” Ash replied darkly.

Ash swung the red scythe viciously towards the blue haired girl, Higure. Higure just managed to duck, a few hairs getting cut off of her head by the weapon.

“My hair!” Higure cried.

“That’s what you get when you taunt her, Higure,” the black haired girl said calmly.

“Oh boo. Yonaka, you’re just having fun because Ash isn’t using you against yourself. When was the last time you were released into shikai?” Higure said.

“A while. But never mind that. Akatsuki, you seem rather quiet,” Yonaka said.

The red haired girl didn’t pause her fighting to reply. “I’m simply more focused than the both of you. It is dawn, my time of day, and I feel super strong right now.”

“Loosen up and enjoy this, Akatsuki. Next session is going to be during Yonaka’s time. The dead of night,” Ash said in a warning tone.

“What about me?” Higure cried.

“Your turn will come, Higure. Be patient,” Ash replied.

“Is she battling… her zanpakuto?!” Captain Hitsugaya asked incredulously.

“That she is, Hitsugaya taichou,” Head Captain Genryusai said.

Ash continued moving methodically, swinging and slashing the scythes. However, fatigue was growing on her, and her body couldn’t keep up with her mind. Akatsuki knocked one scythe out of her hand, and Higure kicked the other. Ash was left unarmed against three armed zanpakuto. She was screwed.

As Yonaka went to deliver a final blow, Ash did something out of the ordinary. She pulled out a small dagger and deflected the blow.

The dagger glowed a little before a young man appeared. His hair was a deadly black, his eyes a cold gray. His bangs hung a little in his eyes, and his skin was deathly pale.

“You called?” he said curtly.

“Sorry, Osamu. The twins disarmed me, so I thought to grab you first. Wanna join the fight?” Ash said.

“As long as I’m in shikai, sure.”

“Seek, Osamu!”

Ash was now holding and elongated dagger with a space in the middle of the blade, running down it. The handle was black, and above the handle was a small circle. It sat comfortably in her hand, making her feel at ease.

Osamu nodded in approval. His cold gaze moved from Ash to the other captains a little ways away from the group.

“We have company,” Osamu muttered.

“Oh, I’m well aware. They all suck at hiding their presences,” Ash said with a smirk.

“Heard that!” Captain Kurotsuchi yelled.

“Don’t care!” Ash yelled back. “Go do weird experiments on weird things, creep.”

“Now now, Ash, play nice. I can’t have a brat like you upsetting a captain like Kurotsuchi,” Yamamoto said.

“You guys are the ones who crashed my training. You have no right to be upset,” Ash fired back.

At that moment of deemed distraction, Yonaka made a move to slice down Ash. The captains saw this and tried to yell out, but they were too late. Yonaka’s blade was coming down too fast. Just as it was about to hit, an immense pressure blew everyone back. The four zanpakutos flew into the building behind them, and the captains, who were a decent distance away, were blown off of their feet into a wall. Only one person remained standing, and that was Ash.

She had released her ring.

A black aura surrounded her, and a reptilian creature was waiting beside her. The creature was huge, scaly, and gold. It had come right off of the ring and enlarged to full size. The black gem that had rested in the ring had shattered, and the black had surrounded Ash like a second skin. 

“Aere Perennius, Zaigoethe,” Ash whispered just loud enough for all to hear.

Then she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

“This is all my fault, isn’t it,” Yonaka, who was still visible, said gloomily.

“Just a little,” Osamu said sarcastically.

“Lay off, Osamu!” the twins yelled.

“Can you all be quiet? I’m working on healing your wielder,” Unohana taicho said softly.

“Listen to the healer,” Zaigoethe said in a reptilian voice. “My Lady needs to recover. She should have never called on me in the first place if she had four zanpakuto released already. Such a thing is dangerous for her.”

“Excuse me?”

Captain Ukitake approached the group, a worried expression on his face.

“What is it, Ukitake?” Unohana asked.

“The other shinigami will be waking soon. The captains believe it best to move her.”

“NO.”

Zaigoethe, Yonaka, Akatsuki, and Higure stood up, facing Ukitake taicho will all of their glares. They didn’t want Ash moved. Moving Ash was asking for a disaster. She would wake up in a panic, then destroy everything around her. She would tear apart the Seireitei without a second thought. It would be too easy for her to do such a thing without realizing what she was doing. They didn’t want that to happen.

“How about a compromise?” Kuchiki Byakuya proposed as he walked over.

“That would be?” Osamu asked coldly.

“Move her, but only slightly. This training ground is near my office. I could move her there and keep an eye on her until she wakes. If she makes a move of any kind, I’ll restrain her until she comes to her senses. She’ll still sense the same environment in my office as she does here, but she’ll be protected,” Byakuya said.

And so it was decided that Captain Kuchiki would watch over Ash until she woke.


	8. Chapter 8

My head hurt like a bitch when I opened my eyes. However, I wasn’t in the middle of the training grounds, where I last remembered being. Panic set in, and I shot out of the bed, beginning to run.

That didn’t last long. In about a second, a large weight had me pinned down in a vice grip that I was still too sleepy to get out of. I was immobile. I was trapped.

“Calm down and come to your senses.”

I looked up and forced my tired to eyes to focus on that voice’s origin. My eyes widened slightly when I realized who it was. Kuchiki Byakuya.

“Kuchiki taichou, what the hell is going on?” I asked, sleep still thick in my voice.

“You passed out in the training grounds, so I brought you here, the closest office to the training grounds. Now calm down. You’re still unconsciously fighting my grip,” he said.

I realized he was right. I tried to stop myself, but my instinct was to wrestle out of any grip holding me down. I looked up at Byakuya with pleading eyes, trying to get him to let me go instead. With a sigh and a wary look, he let go. 

I sat up, relief flooding through my body. I needed to find my zanpakuto and Zaigoethe. I got up to run again, but Byakuya blocked my way.

“Kuchiki taichou, I need to find my zanpakuto spirits and Zaigoethe. I can’t have them running rampant around Seireitei, and you know I’m right,” I said firmly.

“The look in your eyes tells me you’re running to escape. Do you hate being confined that much?”

“I’d rather not comment on that topic right now. I’m leaving, and it you try to stop me again, it won’t be me in a vice grip.”

On that note, I stormed out of Byakuya’s office.


	9. Chapter 9

“Zaigoethe! Yonaka! Akatsuki! Higure! Osamu! Where the hell are you guys!” I yelled as I ran around like a chicken with the head cut off.

“What are you doing out during the day?!” a voice behind me yelled out. 

I turned enough to see Captain Hitsugaya behind me. His turquoise eyes held anger and concern. Behind him, I could see the ghost of his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru. He looked at me, then tilted his head slightly to the left. He was directing me to my weapons. 

I nodded in thanks to Hyourinmaru, ignoring Toshiro, and I ran towards the direction Hyourinmaru had indicated. Before long, I found myself at the Captain’s Hall.

“Screw formalities,” I muttered as I busted the door open.

“ASH!” two voices screamed as I was hit with two small bodies.

“Akatsuki, Higure! Yonaka, Osamu, Zaigoethe, I see you guys are doing well also,” I said, slightly happy everyone was together.

“My apologies, Ash. I didn’t mean for you to end up hurt,” Yonaka said with her head tilted down.

“Don’t be, I should’ve seen it coming. It was my bad for being distracted. Anyway, Zaigoethe, want to come back? I can already feel the strain on my body from summoning you,” I said softly.

“Yes, my Lady,” Zaigoethe said as he returned to his ring form.

“You do realize that we were trying to hold a meeting, right?” Yamamoto said with a sigh.

“I do believe she knew, she simply doesn’t care. Isn’t that right?” Akatsuki said with a small smile.

“Maybe. I’ll never admit to anything. Now, before anyone sees me, I’ll be on my way out. I’m thinking of going back to the Human Realm, and possibly visiting some old friends that have been gone far too long,” I said with a small smile. “Later, losers.”

I booked it out of the hall and towards the front gate. In order to avoid being seen, I used my ultimate flash step. I was out of the gates in no time. I quickly opened up a portal and walked through. When I stepped out, I was standing in front of Urahara’s Shop. Perfect.

“Of all places,” Higure sighed.

“Right! You guys need to go back into your sword forms. I can’t have people thinking I’m crazy, since I’m talking to beings they can’t see. Bye,” I said as my zanpakuto vanished.

I braced myself and knocked on the door to the shop. I was greeted with bright orange hair and puzzled eyes. Ichigo just had to be here, didn’t he.

“I know you from somewhere. Hey, you were the one who asked me to drop off the supplies to Urahara! Oi! Urahara! The supply woman is here again!” Ichigo yelled.

I face palmed. This idiot really had no idea who I was, or why I was here. Now Urahara was going to come face to face with me. Wonderful.

“Now who might you… be?” Urahara said as he saw me. His eyes widened behind the shadow of his hat. I knew he recognized me. His face told me everything.

“Yo, Urahara. How’s life been treating you, old friend?” I said quietly.

“Ash? Is that really you? There’s no way… you disappeared many years ago… but why now?”

“You know why,” I said with a dark look.

Urahara’s face showed recognition, and I knew he understood me. Aizen. The cause of all of our problems. The bastard who should be wiped from the face of the earth.

“Come in. I’m sure Tessai and Yoruichi would be glad to see you. It’s been too long,” Kisuke said calmly.

“May we have a quick word in private, Ichigo? I have certain matters that can only be heard by Kisuke’s ears, if you don’t mind stepping out for a minute,” I said to Ichigo.

He nodded and walked away. I didn’t know if he was being kind, or was simply too confused to stick around and argue with me. Either way, I ended up with Kisuke alone.

“What did you want to talk about, Ash? I know you aren’t a roundabout person,” Kisuke said.

“I’m not. I wish to know where the Visords are. I wish to know how to reach them, and I believe you know why, Urahara taicho,” I said darkly. 

“I’m no longer a captain, and we both know that. Why do you wish to involve yourself with the Visords again?” Kisuke asked.

“I need the Visords. I need to train, and they have skill sets that I can fight against with all of my strength, no holding back. It’ll be good to be away with them for a while,” I fired back.

“Fine. But don’t come to me if they don’t want you to leave. They got attached last time, and if you return, the same thing will happen again. Be careful, Ash. Aizen still has his eyes set on you, and we both know he won’t stop until he has you.”

The next thing I knew, two people had me in a bone-crushing hug. I looked to see it was Yoruichi and Tessai. Of course.

“Yoruichi! Tessai! Good to see you both again!” I said.

“We thought you were gone for good,” Tessai said.

“At least visit next time!” Yoruichi scolded.

“I was in hiding. You don’t visit when you’re in hiding, Yoruichi. You should know that, since you were captain of the Stealth squad.”

“Ash has somewhere to go, do you not?” Kisuke interrupted.

“Yeah. I will come around and visit this time, though. I’m going to be utilizing your basement, Kisuke. Be prepared. And sorry, Benihime. I missed you too. It’s good to see you again as well,” I said with a smile.

Benihime, Kisuke’s zanpakuto, smiled and nodded at me in approval.

“I still get weirded out that you can see them, yet the wielders themselves can’t,” Kisuke said.

“I’m just special. Now I’d better be on my way. Later, guys.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Can you let me go now?” I asked as politely as I could manage.

“NO! Last time you up and left us! I won’t allow it again, you jerk! You can’t run anymore!” Hiyori yelled at me.

The second I entered the house of the Vizoreds, Hiyori latched onto my leg and had yet to let go. Shinji was just watching contently as I struggled not to punch each and every one of them.

“HIYORI LET ME GO!” I yelled as my patience cracked. I swung my leg out and Hiyori went flying.

Shinji’s jaw dropped. He looked at me like I was some kind of alien. The others were no different. Love looked scared. Kensei and Hachigen shared a serious look.

“I came here because I need help. I can’t train against normal people and go full out. I can do that with you guys. I need to get ready to fight Aizen. I will not allow him to tear this world apart. He tore apart our lives. It’s time we repaid the favor, don’t you think?” I asked with a malicious smile.

I got eight dark smiles in return. Plan Drag Aizen to Hell was a go.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed without me noticing. Soon, it was time to return to the Seireitei. I didn’t want to leave the Vizoreds again, but I didn’t have much choice. I quickly opened up a portal to the Seireitei and went through. I ended up at the front gates. Perfect.

I hurriedly leaped over the gate and sprinted towards the first familiar reiatsu I felt. It was Yamamoto’s.

As soon as I rounded a corner, I ran straight into him on accident. We both stopped, then proceeded to stare at each other. That is, until Ryu sensei broke the silence.

“YOU INSOLENT BRAT WHO NEVER WATCHES WHERE SHE IS GOING AND CONTINUALLY ACTS RECKLESS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” he bellowed.

“Oops?” I said in an attempt to escape his rage.

“OOPS DOESN’T SUFFICE!” Yamamoto yelled again and came after me.

I began to book it through the Seieritei. I passed many familiar and unfamiliar faces, including a few very confused captains, before making it to the Kuchiki Manor. Thinking I could use it as a safe haven, I ran inside, Yamamoto on my tail. I turned down as many corners as possible, then threw myself into the first room I saw.

Breathing hard, I lifted myself off the floor to see where I had ended up.

Turns out, I made a huge mistake.

Lying there on the bed with a giant scowl was Kuchiki Byakuya himself. His hair was down, and his clothes were missing, meaning he had been sleeping, and this was his room.

Why did I do this to myself.

“Care to explain what you’re doing in my room, Ash?” Byakuya asked sternly.

“Hiding from Yamamoto?” I said with a nervous laugh.

“I might just have to slaughter you before he finds you,” he said with a glare.

Just then, I heard Yamamoto approaching quickly. Acting on instinct, I leaped away from the door and to the last place I wanted to be.

In Byakuya’s bed.

Byakuya was staring at me with a startled look, watching as I buried myself in his covers, getting as close to him as possible to hide.

Yamamoto entered, looked at Byakuya, mumbled something about me not being there, and then ran off.

“He’s gone. You can get out of my bed now,” Byakuya said.

“But your bed is comfy. I think I’ll… take a nap now….” I said softly as I drifted off. I hadn’t slept well in two weeks, so it was bound to catch up to me at some point.

“Troublesome….” I head Byakuya mumble before he gave up and got back in bed as well.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a very strange place. I rolled over, only to find myself in a cold spot. The heat that had been there was gone. Startled, I threw off the covers and sat up.

“Are you awake now?” asked a dull voice I knew to be Byakuya’s.

“That was a very nice sleep. Is your bed always that comfortable? I might have to steal it,” I said with a playful smile.

“Will you exit my manor now?” Byakuya asked irritably. 

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have anything to do right now. What time is it, by the way?”

“It’s currently 17:55. Why?”

“SHIT!”

I jumped out of Byakuya’s bed and booked it for the door. Byakuya gave me a weird look before following me. I didn’t have time to complain, so I simply let him do what he wanted.

I turned a corner, heading toward’s the Captains Hall fast. Byakuya was still somewhat on my tail, but not as close as he was before. I’ll admit, Kuchiki was a fast one, for he trained with Yoruichi, but I was faster.

I reached the doors and slammed them open. That action was met with a _lovely_ response.

“BRAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK MY DOORS! **AGAIN!** ” Ryu sensei yelled.

“You already know that slamming doors is my favorite pastime, Yamamoto sensei,” I said sweetly.

“It’s a wonder he hasn’t killed you yet,” Byakuya said.

“I’m hurt,” I told Byakuya, fake hurt lacing my words.

“I’m in the middle of talking to certain captains, Ash. Do you mind?” Yamamoto said irritably.

“Oh no. Continue, sir. I don’t mind at all. I’ll just be over here, watching your every interaction with Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. Don’t mind me,” I said with a devilish grin.

“It’s really a wonder no one has killed you yet,” I heard Byakuya mumble under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

“There are weird things going on,” Osamu reported to me.

“Okay, but please try and be a little more specific,” I replied.

“Aizen has laid low, but there are more and more Hollow findings everywhere. Something’s not right.”

“I figured that. What can I do about it?”

“I can show you where the Hollows are most likely to show up. I have a bad feeling that some pretty powerful bastards are going to appear next time. There could be Menos Grandes.”

“Excellent. My favorite. When can we start?”


	14. Chapter 14

“She’s gone, sir. We can’t find her here. We have no clues on her whereabouts, either.”

Yamamoto growled. Ash returns after years, only to disappear into thin air again. What the hell was his student thinking?

“Sir, if I may speak a suggestion, we could send out shinigami to search for her in the human world. My bet is on Karakura Town,” Byakuya spoke up.

“Very well. Have the captains send someone they can spare for a bit. I still need to speak with my student.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Jesus Christ! Why is this thing so big?” I yelled at Osamu.

“Why would I know? These Menos literally jumped out of nowhere! There are too many for you to take on! Get out of here, Ash!” Osamu yelled back.

“If I may make a suggestion, instead of using us, use some of your summonings. I’m sure Zaigoethe would be perfectly happy to send some of these guys back to hell,” Yonaka said.

“I would use him, but this is the perfect opportunity to use Akatsuki and Higure. I want to use their combined form. You guys stay on the standby,” I said while summoning Akatsuki and Higure.

“What’s up… HOLY SHIT WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MENOS?!” Akatsuki screeched.

“What the hell did we walk into…” Higure trailed off as we all took in the severity of the situation.

“I want to use your combined form. Get ready. Now!” I commanded.

A purple light shined for a moment, before dimming down and revealing a dual-ended scythe. One end was blue, the other red, and the handle was purple. As soon as I grabbed the weapon, my being buzzed with a sense of immense power.

“Now the playing field is even. Let’s kick some Menos ass.”


	16. Chapter 16

I screwed up. That was the only way to put what happened.

“Please! You have to stay with us, Ash! Please!” Akatsuki cried.

“Damn! I can’t stop the bleeding. Damn him to hell!” Osamu yelled in frustration.

“Guys… it’s fine. Go and get someone in the Seireitei. I’ll still be here when you come back. Hell, I can probably make a portal there anyway, even in this shitty condition,” I managed to say.

“Don’t speak! Just… stay with us!” Yonaka yelled at me.

“I didn’t expect Aizen to pop out of that rip in the sky. He’s one scary bastard. To grab me right after taking down, what, twenty Menos single handedly? To take me to a cell and torture me for four days straight… that’s some psycho,” I said with a humorless laugh.

“We were useless. I can’t believe we couldn't do anything. It’s disgraceful,” Higure said.

“I would never let you. I would never let Aizen go near any of you. Ever,” I said firmly.

“We need to move. This place is too public. We need to get you to a healer,” Osamu said.

“I’ll open a portal. I trust you guys to handle the rest if I pass out. I’m counting on you,” I said.

The portal opened, and we ran through, Osamu half dragging me along with him. We made it to the other end without a problem. My vision was seriously blurring, making my headache even worse, but I said nothing. I wouldn’t let them worry.

We made it to the gates. The guard wasn’t there, which struck me as strange. It also meant we couldn’t enter without lifting the gate ourselves. I took charge, shoving Osamu off me. I drew back my fist, then released. The pure pressure of my reiatsu shattered the gate. Osamu ran back to me, catching me before I fell to my knees.

“Idiot! Now we really have to worry!” he yelled.

I felt myself being carried at a high speed, but I could no longer tell what was what. My sight was completely screwed up. Everything was just a blur of colors. The only thing I could feel was the blood slowly draining from my body, taking my life with it. I felt the cold fact that I was dying, and I was dying in Osamu’s arms.

“Osamu… you can stop now. I don’t think I’m going to make it out of this one,” I said softly.

Osamu cursed, and ran faster. He had always been stubborn. I loved that about him. He had the world’s knowledge at his disposal, and he knew the odds of situations we would find ourselves in, but instead of being logical and backing down, Osamu would only hold his ground. Once he made a decision, he wouldn’t change his mind, even if he knew he was wrong. I was very similar. We always fought to the end. This time, though, only he would make it to the end.

I began to struggle to hear the words around me. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, and it continued to get louder and louder. I felt no fear. I knew I’d die, and I’d probably die any day from something like this. I felt unusually calm. It’s like I’d been waiting for this to happen, for me to be released from the hell I’d been put through. I’d miss my zanpakuto, and my summoning spirits, but they'd move on. They’d help each other, and they’d be happy again. I’d always watch over them, dead or alive, and they knew that.

“ASH!”

The sudden booming voice filled my ears, startling me so badly that I jumped out of Osamu’s arms, landing on the unforgivingly hard floor.

Groaning in pain, I rolled onto my back, trying to get into a position that didn’t hurt. Osamu was at my side again, I could sense him. I could sense my other zanpakuto, too. Ryu sensei was there. He was the one who yelled, I realized. I could sense a few others, but I couldn’t be bothered with identifying them. I was focused on not bleeding to death.

“What the hell happened? Our recon squad couldn’t find a trace of her. Now she shows back up, half-dead! Explain!” a stern voice commanded. Of course Byakuya would ask for a damn explanation while I was dying.

“Unohana, we need to treat her, now. She’ll die rather quickly if the bleeding isn’t stopped. Apologies will come later. We need to get these clothes off of her so we can see the wounds better,” Ryu sensei said.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” I mumbled.

“Sorry, Ash, but you’ll have to deal with it. Your health takes priority in this case,” Unohana said.

“Fuck….”

That was all I managed to say before blacking out.

“ASH!”


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up with a headache so strong I could probably sense Voldemort. Not that it mattered.

I tried to sit up, but all of my strength was gone. I sighed, resigning myself to remaining sprawled out on the bed.

Wait. Wasn’t I supposed to be dead?

“HOLY FUCK!” I screeched as I looked down at myself.

Not a second after I spoke, people flew through the door into the room, looking extremely concerned. As soon as they realized I was fine, they looked a lot happier.

“Ash, dear, you gave us quite a scare,” Unohana told me softly.

“Why are my clothes different?” I snarled, anger rolling off of me in waves. I was furious.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re alive,” Byakuya said calmly.

“The hell it doesn’t matter! It matters to me! Who saw?” I spat.

Silence was the only response.

“WHO SAW?!”

Slowly, their heads tilted towards the ground. Unohana-taichou, Ryu-sensei, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Soi-Fon had seen. They had seen my darkest secret.

My scars.

Frustrated and furious, I forced myself to get out of bed and stand. Everyone went to push me back into bed, but I glared. If they touched me, I’d kill them. I walked out, leaving them alone to think of what they did to me. No one was supposed to know. No one.

I found myself at Kuchiki Manor. Not caring, I entered and walked through the halls until I found a familiar-looking door. I went in, realizing it was Byakuya’s room. I was tired from walking, so I simply curled up in his bed and went to sleep, my mind refusing to think of anything but how I ended up with so many scars.

~

_My head felt heavy from the blood loss. I could hear the laughter echoing off of the walls, and it caused a shiver to run down my spine._

_“Oh, my lovely pet. How should I discipline you this time? Shall we see what powers are awakened as soon as I take a peek underneath that pale skin of yours?” a voice hissed._

_I didn’t even have the strength to reply. I just hung there, lifeless._

_~_

_“You will never escape me. You will help me with my plan,” he snarled._

_I sat there, broken, bleeding, and helpless. I had almost no fight left. It was the fifth time that day. My body was giving out, with the amount of broken bones and open wounds I had scattered over my body._

_“You will help, or you will die by my hand.”_

_~_

_My screams were the only things that could be heard. It was so painful, I couldn’t help it. Torture was something I was accustomed to, but it was still painful. After a while, your body and pain tolerance give up on you, and you’re left there, raw and open, to suffer on your own. My last resort was to scream, and scream I did._

_~_

“Ash, you need to wake up. Tell me what you’re dreaming about in that pretty little head, and I can make the pain go away. You just need to wake up for me,” a voice whispered softly in my ear.

I forced my eyes open, seeing Byakuya with a pained expression on his face. It caused a pang to go through my chest. Why did he have such an expression?

Wait, why was he so close to me?

“I’m glad you’re awake. Now, can I ask what you’re doing in my bed?” he asked with a stern voice.

“What happened to gentle Byakuya just a moment ago?” I asked sleepily.

I swear Byakuya’s cheeks went red. I swear I saw it. He blushed, from his neck up to his high cheekbones. A delicate shade of red, it was. It made my own face heat up.

“Shit,” I heard him mumble, and I couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“Are you going to talk about… you know… my scars?” I struggled to get out.

“No. I assume that’s what you were dreaming about. The torture. The pain. I can only imagine. They looked bad, and old. How long?”

“Too long.”

“You should continue to rest. Whatever happened took a toll on you. Plus, it’s three in the morning. I’m going back to sleep,” Byakuya said.

“Wait… YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH ME THIS ENTIRE TIME?!” I exclaimed.

“Just go back to bed, you idiot,” he said while shoving me back down onto the bed.

He stared at me for a little while, and they rolled over with a sigh. I simply drew the covers up further over me.

Some time later, I got cold. I scooted further towards the warmth to my left. I felt it move away again, so I whimpered. That clearly got its attention, for it moved, or rolled over more like it. I took the opportunity and moved even closer to the warmth, snuggling into it. I felt warm breath on my head, almost like a sigh, and then warmth encircled me, almost like a strong embrace. I rested my head on the firm, warm surface, and feel into a deep sleep.

Little did I know, Byakuya was the one who held me so tightly.


	18. Chapter 18

“What the hell happened last night?” I asked aloud as I took in my surroundings.

Byakuya was on the floor, sprawled out as if he’d fallen. I was on the bed, flipped on my front, which was extremely uncomfortable. All of the covers were beneath Byakuya, and I had all of the pillows. What the hell _had_ happened?

Byakuya groaned, and I froze.

I was _so_ dead.

“Hehehehe….” I trailed off as I turned to face his death glare.

“So… I allow you to remain in my bed, and this is what I get in return. I might kill you,” Byakuya said. 

“I thought you might say something like that, so in my defense, at least you got the covers,” I said with a crooked grin.

“That’s it. I’m going to kill you.”

“That’s my cue to start running.”

I spun and booked it out of the mansion, Byakuya hot on my trail. I tried to take as many twists and turns as possible, but that bastard was a fast bastard. He never failed to keep up, and he never stopped glaring at me. I had no shot at losing him, especially not in my still frail condition.

After a while, I simply gave up, and sat on his roof. Not a second later, he was at my side, still glaring. However, instead of doing anything, he just sat down next to me.

“How are you feeling? You didn’t exactly have a pleasant morning,” Byakuya murmured to me.

“I feel okay. My head still hurts, but I can deal with a headache or two. It’s probably from the blood loss I suffered. It’ll go away in a few days to a week. I think,” I said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you, but I wasn’t. For that, I sincerely apologize.”

I looked sternly at Byakuya. “If you say something stupid like that again, I’ll kill you.”

“What?”

I sighed. “You heard me. There was nothing you could do. No one knew. I made sure of that. You had lost your wife. That must’ve hurt beyond belief, especially because you have to live so long without her now. You had to heal, and I had to go. What’s done is done. I’m back, and so are you. I’m ready to keep moving forward, no matter what I have to face. Can you say the same, Byakuya? Can you say the same thing as me? Can you say that you’ve loved me from the moment you met me, like I can to you? Can you say that you don’t feel safe anywhere that I’m not, like I can to you? Can you say that, even after all this time, you still love me, like I can to you?”

I could feel my eyes tearing up, but I wasn’t ready to let those tears go yet. I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to hear his answer.

“I can. God, I’ve always loved you. I should’ve said it sooner, Ash. I love you.”

I gave in, and everything crumbled. I fell into Byakuya’s arms, sobbing. All of my strength was gone. I had nothing left to keep me standing. As much as I hated to admit it, I was running on Byakuya’s strength that he was giving me. We both knew I was running on fumes.

“Come on, you are going back to bed with me. This time I won’t end up on the floor. It’ll be you if anyone.”

I laughed. “In your dreams, Byaku-baka.”


End file.
